Subtle Affections
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Romance, Kagome decided, was not all about bouquets of flowers, mushy, heartfelt confessions of love, or cuddling romantically on the couch. It was all about the small things that proved that to him, she was different. SessKag Drabbles.
1. Comfort

Subtle Affections:

**Subtle Affections:**

**Comfort**

Romance, Kagome decided, was not all about bouquets of flowers, mushy, heartfelt confessions of love, or cuddling romantically on the couch. It was all about the small things that proved that to him, she was different.

As his golden eyes flitted over her indifferently, Sesshomaru reached out with his only arm and as she stepped within his reach, pulled her against his solid, yet soft form. His lips brushed across her brow in a ghost of a kiss and pulled away, but Kagome didn't mind. She smiled up at him warmly, her stormy gray eyes sparkling with joy.

Yes. Along time ago, even before the defeat of Naraku, even after Inuyasha had succumbed to Kikyo's persuasions and joined her, Kagome decided that it was the little things in life that counted.

Sesshomaru was a cold, silent dog demon who would not hesitate to kill an enemy. He did not laugh with her when she made a joke. He did not publicly demonstrate his affections unless he was feeling particularly horny. And mostly, Sesshomaru did not confess his deep-rooted love.

--

"It's gone," Kagome murmured sadly. She stared down into the depths of the well. Though the bottom was pitch dark and invisible to her human eyes, Sesshomaru's frown was proof that the bottom was solid, and possessed no more magic than her shoe.

The final goodbyes had been said to her family days ago, as Kagome had known that one day, this time had to come. But it didn't make it any less painful. Tears slipped onto her cheeks, one by one, and fell into the well. Perhaps if she wept here long enough, the well would no longer be dry.

A hand, warm and gentle, rested lightly atop her head before sliding down to smooth her hair against her back. It moved back up to wipe away her tears with the pad of its thumb, and rested beneath her chin to tilt her head up. So light that she could barely feel it, Sesshomaru's chin came down to rest atop her head. Soothed by his proximity, Kagome leaned into his chest, forgetting her sorrows temporarily. It wasn't an embrace; he wasn't whispering soothing words into her ear, and kissing her tears away. But he was comforting her, and that was all that mattered.

--

**A/N:** Alright, this is basically character practice for Sesshomaru and Kagome. There're probably going to be about ten chapters. ALSO!! Inuyasha's Weakness (Inutaisho's Weakness Sequel) is going to up soon!! Thanks for reading, please tell me how I'm doing with keeping the characters IN character!! (Words: 386)


	2. Mortality

Subtle Affections:

**Mortality**

"Rin." The girl, having grown to reach the youthful age of 12, jogged up to her Lord, smiling brilliantly. She had outgrown her old orange and cream-checkered kimono, and now donned a simple, sky blue yukata. Though Sesshomaru had given her several elegant kimonos, she chose the simple undergarments for her outside play.

Sesshomaru looked down at her as if uncaring, but his fingers reached out to brush against the top of her head in greeting. The ponytail on the side of her head no longer bobbed about his knees; she had grown just past his waist. She beamed enthusiastically at his attention before handing him a bright orange flower as a gift. She had probably found it in one of the many meadows that surrounded the Western Court. Behind her, an impish-looking toad demon scrambled to gain his Lord's attention as well as Rin had.

"A flower for you, milord! Welcome home!" Rin watched him accept the flower from her grasp and tuck it away into his haori, joy blatant on her face. She bowed and smiled at Kagome, who stood just behind Sesshomaru, and without another glance, ran to catch up with Jaken, who was already on his way back to the elegant, yet simple mansion that was Sesshomaru's home.

"She's growing," Kagome said obviously, having watched the two bonding with a smile. Sesshomaru turned to her, easily matching her pace as she headed toward the mansion after Rin.

"Yes," was all he said. A man of few words, was he. But his eyes roamed back to where he had last seen her, and his steps slowed minutely as he lost himself in thought. Kagome, having been with the demon for over a year, new the subtle signs when she saw them. She ran her fingers lightly down the shoulder of his missing arm, granting him a loving smile when he turned his troubled, golden gaze onto hers.

"She'll always be your little girl," she told him quietly. "No matter how much she grows." She was vaguely worried that she had presumed too much when a look of cold confusion darted through his eyes, but he relaxed as much as he would let himself, and brushed a cherry blossom from his Lady's hair as it fluttered down in the gentle breeze.

"…Always," he agreed after a moment. His eyes lingered on her face as he brushed a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, and then he was walking once more.

--

**A/N:** How was it? Better?? Well, please review and tell me what you thought!! (Words: 399)


	3. Slander

Subtle Affections:

**Slander**

Kagome had known from the very beginning what kind of relationship it would be the day she joined his pack. Rin had taken a liking to the priestess, happy to finally have another human companion, and a female one at that, and she had not even thought to second guess her lord's decision.

Jaken, of course, was a different story.

"Stupid humans," he had grumbled, trailing after his lord. "Such detestable company, what can milord be thinking?"

"But Master Jaken," Rin had protested. "Lord Sesshomaru loves Lady Kagome!"

Everyone hesitated in their steps, Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment. Even Ah-Un watched the scene, unable to determine the outcome of the incident. _Surely, _they thought together, _Jaken will get himself into some sort of trouble for his big mouth._

"Love? _Love?!_" Jaken's large eyes grew wider as he gaped in utter disbelief at the child's naivety. "You know nothing of Milord's tastes, foolish girl! Lord Sesshomaru would never love a human!"

"Jaken." The deadly voice filled the thick silence that had consumed them all, and the imp froze, shuddering involuntarily at the murderous tone. Ah-Uh tittered over their correct prediction, but before Sesshomaru could think of a suitable punishment for the imp (a foot to the face didn't seem to cover it), Kagome stepped in, smiling too widely to be real.

"Rin…" Kagome placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'm just here for company," she said gently. "Lord Sesshomaru has kindly agreed to protect me while I travel with you all, like he does you."

"Oh…" Rin looked crestfallen, and sheepishly bowed to Lord Sesshomaru. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru."

He lifted his head in acknowledgement, leading the way once more. Jaken seemed pleased to have his opinions heard, and while Rin hummed softly beside her, Kagome tried not to feel her heart break with every step she took.

They managed to reach a suitable clearing for making camp as the sun was setting, so her and Rin gathered firewood while Jaken caught fish. The fish were good and many, and they settled for the night with content stomachs. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to land on her constantly from his perch beneath a pine tree, and Kagome tried not to blush beneath his gaze. Surely he wasn't thinking about what Jaken had said? Was he changing his mind?

The thought made her heart twinge.

"I'll only be a minute or two," she assured Sesshomaru as she rose from the campfire. He seemed to hesitate, before nodding his permission. Kagome walked steadily out of his hearing range before allowing her tears to fall, and her sobs to choke her voice. She kicked an oddly shaped log in her path, bitterly wishing it were Jaken instead.

"What's wrong with being with a human, anyway?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, and settled for sitting atop the flat surface of a tree trunk, staring about the darkness that surrounded her. The night was cold; she shivered. It was too far to see the camp fire now... had she gotten lost?

Her shaking hands gripped her arms as an especially cold gust of wind rushed past her, but with it came warmth. Her eyes shot open as the soft, cream-colored fur draped closely around her. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, emotionlessly as ever.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Come."

"But…I don't think I…"

His brow raised in question. "Jaken will be punished for his slander."

_Slander?_

The word raised a ridiculous amount of hope in her heart, but she calmed its rapid beating with a hand over her chest and a steady breath. Jaken had, after all, said many things. But Sesshomaru would never say he loved her, whether he did love her or not. It was not his nature to admit weakness. It was not his nature to _have_ weaknesses.

She smiled softly and stood, blinking as Sesshomaru reached out and brushed her tears away, his fingers lingering against her cheek for a moment. Before Kagome could lean into his touch, he was walking away, looking over his shoulder in a silent question of her willingness to return. Happily, she followed, grinning as he slowed to allow her to catch up.

In the bushes, Jaken sputtered in shock while Rin smiled, pumping her fist into the air with a triumphant cry. "I told you, Master Jaken!"

--

**A/N:** Yay, chapter three! Sanban! Numerale Tres! Anyway… That's all for now, folks! Tell me what you think, please! (Words: 723)


	4. Reckless

Subtle Affections:

**Reckless**

Pale fingers splayed across her ribs, gliding like silk along her body as she arched into his touch. Their breath mingled together against their lips, their eyes shining in the moonlight, and she smiled tentatively up at the fierce being above her. He didn't smile back, and she didn't expect him to. Instead, he lowered his head to her throat and trailed open-mouth kisses across her collarbone, growling pleasurably with every erotic sound she made beneath him.

He had once, with incredulity, that her scent made her more physically desirable than her body's appearance. But her _taste_… It was an entirely new pleasure. Her sweat, tangy and sweet at the same time, sent his mind reeling, his body pulsing, wanting, waiting, desperate for more…

"Sesshomaru."

His name on her lips urged his beast, provoked his possessive side. When in the throes of ecstasy and passion, it was_ his_ name that tumbled from her lips in a heated moan. His chest rumbled in satisfaction as he removed his lips from her breast and brought them back up to her own, silencing her for a moment. When he pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. She would do this every time they shared his bed.

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_It feels so good to be wanted."_

He said nothing after that. Her lips moved to the hollow of his throat and he wondered if he would have been able to talk even if he wanted to. He felt her panting wantonly against his flesh and in seconds he was inside her, unable to take it anymore.

Their rhythm was a fast, rough one. The first time he had bedded her, she had been pure, and so through his own generosity (and to his beast's great displeasure) he had been gentle and slow with her. But now…

Her cries echoed off of the walls of his bed chambers, surrounding him and increasing his desire. Every sound she made was uncontrolled, just like everything else about her. She held nothing back. He turned his attention once more to her flesh, his tongue trailing across her chest and devouring the thin sheen of sweat that had developed from their play.

"Sesshomaru!"

Never had he been so pleased to hear his own name fall so lovingly from a woman's lips. But then again, never had he been so reckless as to mate with a human. She tightened around him, curling into his chest and dragging her blunt human nails across the pale flesh of his back, gouging thin trails into it. He growled lowly in masochistic pleasure as the pain lightly tingled through him and went straight to his groin.

He loved being reckless.

----------------

**A/N:** Just another aspect of the relationship. Not too graphic, and I didn't blush or feel embarrassed once!! Yay!


End file.
